Humping Days Are Over
by llamastuff
Summary: Brittany wants to know what getting off is and how to get off to someone, so she asks Santana who shows her just how to do it. So far a one shot but can be tempted to continue it on so Review! btw second fanfic ever written


Humping Days Are Over

I do not Own Glee or the Characters

Santana and Brittany had sleep overs over each other's houses 4 times a week. They spent time doing each other's nails, hair, and just watching movies. This became a habit up until the time they got into high school.

Brittany overheard one of her new friends talk about "getting off". She didn't know what they meant so of course she asked her best friend Santana.

_The Next Day: in the middle of the night in Santana's bedroom_

"Santana, how do you "get off"?" Brittany asks timidly. She dodges Santana's eyes while tugging on the hem of her shirt.

"W-what are you talking about Brittany? Where did you hear that from?" Santana rambles on and tries to search for Brittany's eyes.

"I don't know. I heard some of the people from school talk about it and I knew you probably knew because you are so smart and know everything. So do you know?" She asks eagerly while Santana gets up from her bed and turns on her laptop. She switches it over to Google and types in 'masturbation of all kinds'.

"So what exactly do you want to know about "getting off" Britt because there are many ways?" Santana asks as she squints her eyes at the links on the page.

"I wanna know how to 'get off' to and with someone without actually going all the way ya know inside." She speaks confidently and nods her head. Santana shuts the computer off and goes back to her bed only to see at the end of it while Brittany's sitting up in the covers on Santana's bed.

"Well that's easy Britt, it's called dry humping. Now can we go to sleep, we do have school in the morning." Santana tries to change the subject because quite frankly she was feeling something that she shouldn't for her best friend. There was a certain heat in between her legs. She clasps them closed and gets back under the covers.

As Santana is drifting into a sleep, she is interrupted yet again. Brittany asks, "San, what do you do when you hump someone, like have you ever?"

Santana takes a moment to get her thoughts together and sits up on the bed. "No I haven't humped anyone, but it's all about the friction. The more friction you create between, ya know, your l-legs, the better it feels. Thus, makes you 'get off'." Brittany makes an 'o' shape in her mouth and then lies back down. Santana later follows.

"Do you, w-would you, c-can you maybe show me San?" Brittany asks shyly with her bright pink ears.

"Umm okay… well I guess we could work together…" Santana offers. "Good because right now I'm like super horny. Aren't you?" Brittany chimes in.

"Yeah, well okay." Santana rolls over on top of Brittany and straddles her thigh and shifts her weight. She has one leg in between Brittany's. "Are you okay, Because I don't want to hurt you." She asks Brittany, who is staring blankly past her and looks at the ceiling.

"Britt, hello? Brittany!?" Santana tries to break her out of her trance.

"Oh sorry San, I was trying to adjust. You feel so good and I don't want to ruin this by saying something stupid and I-" She is then cut off by Santana's lips. It lasts for a while as their lips stay closed as well as their eyes. They savor the moment. Santana pulls back with a gasp.

"Wow." Brittany finally breathes. "You are not stupid Britt. You are gorgeous, and I guess I was hoping that you would want to be closer to me in some way." Santana says out loud.

"Honestly, I always want to be close to you. This feels pretty awesome right now by the way." Brittany chuckles.

"Really? Well let's start moving shall we?" Santana lifts herself ups so that she can place both her hands on the sides of Brittany's head for support as she moves. She thrusts her thigh into Brittany's core as Brittany's thigh finds her core. Moans break out into the heated room. Small speckles of sweat form over Santana's face, which she starts to frown about.

"Oh my God I'm sweating, I never sweat?" Santana grunts as she continuously trusts her hips against Brittany's. Brittany grabs her hips and speaks. "Stop it Santana you are beautiful. You are so beautiful to me. So….so…..so…..beautiful" Brittany chants as she flips them over and begins to thrusts her hips into Santana's who is still in shock.

Santana starts to moan and get louder and louder.

**BANG BANG**

Brittany stops her motions and looks over at the door.

"Santana, honey, what is going on in there. Is everything okay, your father and I heard noises?"

Santana peeks her head up from under Brittany and yells, "I'm fine just had to open my computer and hand in an assignment online until music started playing and Brittany got scared!" Brittany leans down a little to give Santana a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright honey, well we're off to bed. Goodnight" Santana's mom heads back to her and her husband's room.

"That was close." Santana says. "Not as close as we were though San." Brittany pouts.

"We can get close again but we have to be quiet" Brittany nods and starts her movements back up.

Faster, harder, faster, harder, their thrusts go on and on until Santana's body starts to react which soon takes Brittany too.

As both bodies react, they slow down their pace which soon stops completely. Brittany rolls over to her side of the bed and both stare into the ceiling.

"Wow that was just amazing." Santana lets out.

"Just imagine how better it could feel without these shorts and tank tops." Brittany suggests completely not subtle about them really having sex.

"Umm yeah Britt, next time maybe. But we do have to talk about this in the morning." Santana turns to Brittany and a smile creeps onto her face. Brittany leans over and presses a chaste kiss onto Santana's lips. Before she leans back onto the bed Santana grabs her face harder this time demanding entrance, which Brittany gladly opens wide. They explore each other's mouths for a few minutes until they hear something.

**BOOM BOOM BOOM**

"Right there honey!" Santana hears her father's voice from down the hall. She turns to Brittany's face and says, "Well let's get some sleep!"

"Our humping days are over" Brittany begins to pout again until Santana kisses her again and says "Only because we are going to do the real thing and not just get off by each other with clothes on. Sooooo much better."

"You better not be teasing because I really like you a lot and I feel something between us every sleep over we've had." Brittany says confidently.

"Definitely no teasing and I feel the same way."

The rest of the night Brittany and Santana cuddle and slowly drift into a sleep that gets interrupted every now and then by booms by the couple down the hall.


End file.
